Afinidad
by Ashley Yagami
Summary: One-shot. Espero que les guste!


Afinidad

 _ **Estos lindos personajes no me pertenecen sino a SNK playmore aunque la historia es totalmente solo y únicamente mía!**_ __

En unos de los estudios de Osaka se encontraba un joven quien tranquilamente tocaba su guitarra eléctrica, con cada acorde y en cada nota solo pensaba en ella, en su preciosa novia, en su mente solo aparecía ella, sus ojos grandes y expresivos, su sedoso y largo cabello, fue su inspiración para cantar.

 _Sabes bien dónde están, mi virtud. Mi verdad.  
Yo también sé de ti, tu ilusión. Tu soñar.  
Bésame, no queda nada que explicar.  
Afinidad..  
_

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de su celular, vio la identidad del llamante, era su baterista de banda, contesto.

— _Yagami, lo sentimos pero no iremos al estudio hoy, nuestro vocalista se comió un pescado echado a perder y no creo que salga del sanitario._

— _Kaoru, por dios ¡Llama a una ambulancia! –escucho Iori exclamar a su otro compañero en la línea._

— _¡No exageres Nike!_

— _¡Díganle a mis hijos que los amo!_

— _¿De que hablas? ¡Ni siquiera tienes esposa!_

— _¡Tu que sabes!_

Iori solo se mantenía callado escuchándolos discutir cuando se arto de tanta estupidez y corto la llamada.

—Idiotas. –murmuro dejando la guitarra aun lado.

 _No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte  
Y verás que a nadie cómo a ti amaré.  
No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje.  
Y aquí estaré.._

 _No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte  
Y seguramente todo te lo daré.  
Deja que hable el corazón.. Déjalo ser.  
Y entrégate.  
_

Eran como las doce del mediodía y Iori maldecía a sus compañeros por haberlo echo esperar toda la mañana en ese estudio para ensayar para que le salieran con tal idiotez. Si hubiera sabido no le hubiese cancelado el paseo a su novia por el parque, aunque a el le pareciera ridícula la idea iba a llamar a su amada para pasar el tiempo, esa niña de ojos lilas y mirada divertida, a veces extrovertida y caprichosa pero muy comprensiva ya que le perdono cada uno de sus desplantes y siempre dispuesta como al pelirrojo le gustaba. Sin dudarlo saco su celular del bolsillo y marco el número de su novia.

Nada que contesta. Iori cerró sus ojos y una enorme vena resalto en su frente mientras esperaba, corto la comunicación para meditar un momento, no entendía porque, seguramente estaba ocupada o con alguien, si ese era el motivo pensó el pelirrojo y tan solo pensarlo se le empezó a hervir la sangre, si la muy tonta le estaba siendo infiel primero que haría seria matarla, ya que era ilógico que alguna mujer lo engañara.

Volvió a marcar el numero de Athena, mientras sonaba escuchaba como sus mandíbulas rechinaban cuando...

— _¿Iori? –la voz de Athena se escucho sorprendida. El suspiro relajándose un poco antes de mandarla al diablo._

— _¿Dónde estas?_

— _Estoy en el centro, con Shingo._

 _Y en ese instante Iori no quiso solo asesinarla, sino también torturar al estúpido amigo de Kyo, su eterno rival._

— _voy por ti ¿Dónde demonios estas?_

— _¿pasa algo? –pregunto preocupada, su novio jamás la recogía._

— _Solo quiero ir por ti ¿Dónde estas? –cuestiono por tercera ocasión, sentía que comenzaría a perder la paciencia si ella no le contestaba._

— _Creí que pasarías todo el tiempo ensayando con tu banda._

 _Athena quería molestarlo, seria una buena venganza después de todos sus desplantes pero lo que mas lo extraño fue que el quería ir por ella, tal vez no soportaba la idea que este con Shingo quien era el mejor amigo de su rival._

— _Solo dime donde estas. –pronuncio cada palabra con dureza, ya la paciencia estaba llegando a su fin._

— _No es necesario Iori, iré al cinema con Shingo a ver una película._

 _Iori respiro profundo, muy pero muy profundo, su novia se comportaba como niña nuevamente._

— _yo te llevo a ver la película._

— _¿Qué? Claro que no Yagami, como se te ocurre ¿Qué pensarían mis padres si me vieran contigo? Mi reputación y las buenas costumbres que me enseñaron estarían en peligro..._

— _¡¿DE QUE ESTUPIDECES ESTAS HABLANDO?! ¡SOLO DIME DONDE RAYOS ESTAS!_

— _¡Oye! No tienes por que gritar y ya me hartaste ¡Adiós!_

Athena le colgó y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas tan solo imaginar la cara de Iori en ese momento, sabia que luego le reclamaría por la broma pero lo que acababa de suceder no lo cambiaria por nada.

 _Pídeme, solo Amor. Sin dudar, te lo doy.  
Víveme, como soy. Sin pensar, hoy es hoy.  
Tómame no queda nada que explicar.  
Afinidad..  
_

Por otra parte Iori se quedo con la boca abierta, su conciencia no podía creer lo que le dijo, ella le dijo que lo harto y le colgó, prefirió ir al cine con el imbécil de Shingo que con el, guardo su celular en el bolsillo, respiro hondo nuevamente guardando todo ese resentimiento cuando tenga a Athena Asamiya en sus manos y pensó en todos los cinemas mas cercanos en busca de la psíquica y una vez que la encuentre se la llevaría a su apartamento a la fuerza si era necesario.

 _No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo amarte  
Y verás que a nadie cómo a ti amaré.  
No me pidas nunca que de ti no me aleje  
Y aquí estaré.._

 _No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte  
Y seguramente todo te lo daré  
Deja que hable el corazón.. Déjalo ser.  
Y entrégate._

Después de horas de búsqueda llego cansado al ultimo cinema, se tomo de unas de las paredes para descansar un poco, sino estaba en este lugar iba a tener que buscarla en los locales de ropa y tan solo pensar en eso lo irritaba. Miro hacia las carteleras de cine y justo vio a Shingo que hacia lo mismo, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una columna, si el idiota de Shingo estaba aquí Athena no debe andar lejos. Y hablando de roma apareció la niña entusiasmada con bebidas y palomitas. Las garras del Yagami atravesaron el cemento de la columna agrietándolo viendo a la feliz pareja sonriendo despreocupadamente.

" _Desgraciada"_

Pensó el pelirrojo aguantándose las ganas de ir a buscarla, escuchaba su risa tan fresca, se veía tan feliz y alegre, su odio se desvaneció en ese momento, ella nunca actuaba asi cuando estaba con el, nunca le había mostrado esa fase de ella y lo que mas le molestaba era que se lo mostrara al infeliz de Shingo. Ella se veía tan tranquila y cómoda con el, hasta dejo que ese imbécil la abrazara y ella no hacia nada para apartarlo, los dientes de Iori rechinaron nuevamente al verlos asi de cerca, ya esto era el colmo para el pelirrojo, salió de su escondite y vio como ese imbécil la tomaba del rostro y le sonreía con sensualidad, Iori apretó sus puños y antes de que se atreviera a acariciarle la mejilla Iori corrió hacia Shingo estampándole un golpe en la nuca, el pobre chico cayo de rodillas en el suelo tomándose de la cabeza.

—AHHHH. –grito de dolor Yabuki quejándose.

— ¡Iori! –exclamo sorprendida Athena, Iori solo la miro con furor tomándola del brazo y alejarla de Yabuki hasta salir del cinema y se soltó. — ¿Qué te sucede?

Iori no contesto solo se limito a mirarla con el mas puro enojo y ahí fue que ella recordó la conversación telefónica.

— _¡Oye! No tienes por que gritar y ya me hartaste ¡Adiós!_

En ese momento Athena palecio, jamás pensó que el pelirrojo comenzaría a buscarla por toda la ciudad, era hora de preocuparse y asustarse.

—Iori yo...

— ¡Yagami!-grito Shingo apareciendo. — ¡No te atrevas a tocarla!

—Shingo, por favor déjanos a solas. –le pidió ella viendo el estado colérico de su novio.

—De ninguna manera, vámonos Athena. –Shingo la quiso tomar de la mano y llevársela, decisión equivocada.

Iori no tardo en jalar a la psíquica aun lado y golpear a Shingo.

— ¡Shingo! –fue Athena a socorrerlo y miro a su novio enojada. —Iori ¡Basta!

—Maldito. –balbució Yabuki levantándose. — ¡Voy a matarte!

Shingo quiso ir al pelirrojo y golpearlo también pero Athena lo retuvo del brazo impidiéndoselo, estaba furioso y desesperado.

—Si no lo logro el idiota de Kyo ¿Que te hace pensar que tú podrás?

El pelirrojo comenzó a reírse a carcajadas con tal cinismo, todos los que pasaban lo veían.

—Ya calla Yagami –Athena trataba de calmar a Shingo colocándose en medio de ambos y miro a Iori con reproche. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Iori dejo de reírse y puso toda su atención en Athena, quien al sentir esa mirada fría sobre ella pensó en salir corriendo por su vida. Athena se dejo llevar por Iori siendo jalada por las calles de Osaka. Lo bueno es que esta vez Shingo no intervino. No tardaron mucho en llegar y de un último empujón el pelirrojo hizo entrar a la psíquica a su apartamento.

Athena trago en seco tratando de descifrar lo que Iori pensaba pero no escuchaba nada, el solo se puso enfrente de ella con una mirada asesina y su cabello desordenado, parecía un desquiciado. Ella bajo la mirada y hablo...

—Iori yo... no hice nada malo. –Athena trato de sonar arrepentida y apenada, aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo.

—No tengas miedo Princesa, no voy a dejar huellas.-contesto sonriendo de lado.

Athena suspiro aliviada, si Iori contestaba es porque aun había esperanza, luego ella lo miro frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡¿Pero como te atreviste, Iori?! ¡Armas semejante escandalo delante de todo el mundo y encima golpeaste a Shingo! ¡COMO TE ATREVISTE!

Iori parpadeo varias veces desconcertado, su novia no sonaba asustada como hace un minuto, le ¿gritaba? Y ¿reclamaba?

— ¡¿Para que demonios me quieres?! ¡Para tener sexo gratis! Yo no soy tu juguete Yagami. Tengo una vida aparte de ti, fuiste tu quien cancelo nuestro paseo juntos por tu maldita banda de Rock. Y ahora el señor viene a decirme que quiere verme y espera que yo vaya corriendo a sus brazos como lo hace tu gato. ¡Soy tu novia! ¡No tu maldita mascota!

Iori se quedo sin palabras ante la actitud de su novia, quería hablar, defenderse.

— ¡Yo solo quería ver una película tranquila con mi AMIGO! Porque es solo eso MI AMIGO. ¡Y tú vas y lo golpeas!

Iori intentaba defenderse pero solo tartamudeaba, ella tampoco lo dejaba solo gritaba como una lunática dejándolo como el malo de la película y en un psicópata obsesivo con su novia.

— ¿Amigo? Me crees idiota ¡Te estaba coqueteando! –por fin pudo decir algo en defensa pero ella seguía asiendo la victima. Athena había logrado calmar al pelirrojo y no solo eso sino que volteo la situación a su favor y si tiene suerte le terminara pidiendo perdón..

— ¿De que hablas? –pregunto ya mas calmada, además en verdad no sabia de que hablaba el pelirrojo.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¡Estaba a punto de besarte!

Y ahí fue que Athena entendió todo lo sucedido, Iori era ahora quien le reclamaba furioso y ella no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. El pelirrojo solo la miraba sin comprender, ella solo reía y decía "¿En verdad pensaste que entre Shingo y yo?" volvía a reírse como si fuera lo mas tonto del mundo.

— ¿Puedes callarte y explicarme?-Athena dejo de reírse, solo sonreía.

—Solo practicábamos una obra de teatro. –respondió con una risita.

—No me tomes como idiota, Athena.

—Pero es cierto amor... –le dijo ella mirándolo como si fuera un cachorro regañado cosa que incomodaba al pelirrojo.

—No te creo. –sentencio inmune a sus encantos.

—pues ¡No me interesa! Solo te advierto algo un desplante más y esto termina. –lo amenazo ella, Iori solo sonrió de lado acercándose aun mas a ella hasta tomarla del rostro y mirarla profundamente, ya no había enojo, solo se miraban como si se dijeran miles de cosas.

— Lo siento. –se disculpo el con su seductora voz acercándose a sus labios.

—Te amo Iori pero no volveré a pasar por esa vergüenza, prométemelo. –dijo sobre sus tibios labios hasta perderse en sus besos.

—...

—Iori... –ella se obligo a alejarse como advertencia.

—Lo prometo. –acepto irritado, no tenia de otra amaba a su caprichosa novia y cuando hablo de terminar vio en su mirada que hablaba en serio, no quería perderla.

—Iori... –lo llamo ella reduciendo la distancia entre ambos. —Tú eres mi maldito caso perdido.

—Y tu mi perdición. –comento besándola y apretándola aun mas contra el.

—Solo te pido una cosa más si tu Iori Yagami vuelves a plantarme yo...

Y no pudo terminar la frase ya que fue interrumpida por otro beso aun mas apasionado que el anterior asegurándole que no volverá a pasar.

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh..  
Oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh oh oh.._

 _No me pidas más de lo que yo puedo darte  
Y seguramente todo te lo daré  
Deja que hable el corazón.. Déjalo ser.  
Y entrégate._

 _***Fin***_

"Afinidad" letra de Axel.

Gracias por leer este fanfic, les cuento que se me ocurrió mientras limpiaba mi casa escuchando a mi cantante favorito "Axel"


End file.
